This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with sensors.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices contain sensors. For example, pressure sensors may be used to measure barometric pressure and ambient light sensors may be used to measure the amount of light surrounding an electronic device.
It may be desirable to provide additional sensors in an electronic device to provide a user of the electronic device with more information about the user's environment. This poses challenges. For optimal performance, it may be desirable to mount sensors in device locations in which the sensors are sensitive to changes in the environment. If a sensor is embedded deep within a device, the sensor may not be able to make accurate measurements on the environment and may consume more space within a device than desired. In an exposed location on the surface of a device, a sensor may be sensitive to the environment, but may be vulnerable to impact damage.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved sensor arrangements.